


think out loud

by MTKiseki



Series: this ain't no fairytale (podfic) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Item Shop AU, M/M, Master of Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Recettear AU, adventurer!Tom, best read in series order, shopkeeper!sorcerer!Harry, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTKiseki/pseuds/MTKiseki
Summary: Podfic for | Think Out Loud | by RenderedReversedLength: 20:05Tom learns two valuable lessons that day.Lesson Number One: The Master of Death is not to be disturbed, and Lesson Number Two: pet names and Harry go together like apples and pie.(What do you mean that's a contradiction? Are you trying to imply something?)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [think out loud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570278) by [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed). 



**Author's Note:**

> myuu... so long...  
> *hugs rere*  
> ♥


End file.
